Star the Cupid Preview 2: A Girl Named Star
by bloodmoonbobby
Summary: Star is introduced to a certain movie about a ghost pilot...she loves Valentine's Day, she would also love to hook up Marco with Jackie, and now she loves this movie!
"Well that was fun!" Marco said, they just got done watching a dinosaur movie. It was movie night at the Diaz house and he was watching movies with his friend, the Princess of the magical dimension of Mewni, Star Butterfly. They were downstairs in the living room in front of the TV with all the wings, donuts, soda and pizza they could want.

"My favorite part was the one when the T-Rex ate the lawyer!" Star said, holding a box of BBQ chicken wings.

"Yeah, I can't stand lawyers!" Marco said.

"It was like-" Star stuck her head in the box and started the wagging around a chicken wing, roaring, and getting barbecue sauce all over her face.

Marco couldn't stop laughing; then he handed Star a napkin.

"Alright, what's next?" Star asked.

The next movie started and a plane came down onto a lake with two fishermen.

"Oh no. This movie!" Marco said.

"What? What's wrong?" Star asked.

"My parents cry over this movie all the time!"  
The movie then showed a pilot extinguishing forest fires with his friend.

"I've got this one under control," the Pilot said to air traffic control.

"This looks interesting." Star said.

Marco groaned as he grabbed some popcorn.

The next scene had one of the pilots meet up with his girlfriend at a restaurant. She handed her birthday present, a lovely white dress that some said made her look like an angel.

"Here we go," Marco said.

The pilot started dancing with his girlfriend.

Star was enchanted and was really feeling for this couple.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," the Pilot said.

"Awww…" Star said as she saw the couple kiss.

Marco could only roll his eyes as he dipped his chicken drumstick into a cup of soda.

And then everyone wanted to dance with her. But she would only dance with those that washed their hands.

This made Marco groan.

"That's right, if you wanna dance with my girl, you gotta wash your hands!" The pilot said as other firefighters wiped their heads on towels.

The pilot had to go out to fight a big fire the next morning. Although the girlfriend had her worries, she gave him a kiss as she left.

"Wooo!" Star cheered as he took off.

But then, the pilot's turbine caught fire and blew up.

Star felt as though the world had just ended.

"No! No! No-No! No! No!" Star said, as tears streamed from her blue eyes.

Marco came back with a fresh plate of his fresh cheesy nachos.

"Star! Do you want some of my nachos?" Marco asked, smiling.

"No!" Star said.

"Wait what?"

He saw his friend was crying.

"Star, are you OK?"

"That didn't just happen? He was in his plane and it just blew up!"

The princess kept sobbing until she saw him reappear in the middle of the woods.

"Wait? He's OK?" Star asked.

The pilot approached an angel in a white sweater who gave him a haircut.

"I made one heck of a drop! Don't know how I made it back, though," the pilot said.

"You didn't,"the Angel said.

"Wait," the Pilot was confused. "I'm dead?"

"Right," the Angel said.

"So wait a minute. He's dead?" Star asked as more tears were poured from her eyes.

"What the heck's going on?" she screamed.  
"You'll see," Marco said, disinterested. He handed Star another tissue. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose, then threw the tissue onto a pile.

"I wonder how my girl is doing," the Pilot said.

"She's still not over it," the Angel said.

"Well, she better not be. How long have I been gone? 20 minutes?"

"Six months."

"Really?"  
"Five, actually. Time's funny stuff."

Star was now glad to at least see her favorite character. "I once froze time!"  
Marco just rolled his eyes.

The Pilot now had to guide a new pilot firefighter, without him even noticing him. The new guy was kind of quirky, accidentally setting a trash can and fire and trying to put it out with coffee. One day, while training, he came across the home of the Pilot's girlfriend and fell in love.

"I knew it was gonna go here," Marco said.

"I didn't!" Star said.

Just before the New Pilot entered, the Pilot approached his girlfriend.

"I know you can't see me, but I'm right here," the Pilot told her.

"Awww…" Star said, with her hands together and her eyes like marbles.

It turned out the New Pilot had fallen for her and it showed one night when he went over to her place. They started dancing and the Pilot couldn't stand it.

"Oh, please, take me now!" He cried.

"Yep, knew it was gonna go here," Marco said, yawning.

"Now, I'm so torn," Star said. "I wanna see the new guy get with her, but I still like watching the main guy get with her."  
The Angel told the Pilot he had to let her go, or else she would never be happy. When his girlfriend was alone, she was still dancing as if he was still there.

One day, the New Pilot wanted to go and fight a really big fire, but his Girlfriend didn't want to risk losing her love the same way she lost her last one. So she took his plane to fight the fire for him. The Pilot went with her.

"Are you nuts? You've got to turn around!"

But it was too late. She already got there and the flames were everywhere. For Star, it was like staring into a demon's lair.

"Pegasus feathers!" The princess shouted She didn't know how they were going to get out of this one.

"Go up! Go up!" The Pilot said, guiding her.

"Drop it now!" He said, and she dumped red flame retardant onto the ground.

Star was cheering them on as if she was at a football game.

"Woot!" she kept on saying as she was drinking her soda.

When the Pilot and his girlfriend flew past the woods, he knew it was time for him to let her go.

"You're going to have a good life this man," he said, referring to the New Pilot.

Star's eyes started to glimmer. Marco knew what was coming.

"And now there's one thing I've always wanted to tell you: I love you."

That last line made Star wail like no princess has wailed before.

"Now Star, it's just a movie." Marco said.

"But Marco!" she screamed. "That was so beautiful!"

She turned back to the TV to see the couple have landed and the Girlfriend is running over to the New Pilot.

"That's my girl," the Pilot said.

The New Pilot threw up his arms to give his girlfriend a hug.

"And that's my boy," the Pilot said as he turned and walked away.

"Awww…." Star said. She gave Marco a big hug.

"Thanks Marco! That was a wondefrul movie," as she gave him a big hug.

"That was as predictable as they come," Marco said.


End file.
